


Sleep Trouble

by RynLangley



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, letpappysleep2k17, papcest - Freeform, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynLangley/pseuds/RynLangley
Summary: Papyrus really wants to sleep





	Sleep Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkellyTelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/gifts).



> I needed to write some fluff to counteract the angst on my other account.

Papyrus grunted softly as a sharp kick woke him up for the 4th time that day. He rubbed his stomach gently and tried to shift into a more comfortable sleeping position.

“Please, little one, I need to sleep. Please settle down.” In response, the kicks and movement seemed to increase. He half sighed, half sobbed as he resigned himself to a restless night.  
Stretch arrived home from work a couple of hours later, surprised to see Papyrus sitting up on the couch with a blanket draped over his shoulders. He had little dark circles under his eyes and seemed to be half asleep. He removed his coat and shoes and made his way to the couch.

“Hey, sweetheart, what are you doing still up? You need your rest with the baby being due soon,” he asked as he sat down next to his lover and placed a hand gently on the other’s stomach.  
“I wanted to, but it seems they've inherited my energy. They have been moving around and kicking me all day! Whenever I get close to sleeping, they wake me up!” Stretch smiled softly and guided Papyrus downward until his head was resting on Stretch’s lap.

“You giving your mama trouble already, huh, kiddo? Let’s let him have some rest, okay?” Stretch began to hum softly and rubbed Papyrus’s stomach. Papyrus sighed in relief as the humming seemed to lull the child to a restful state. He looked up adoringly at Stretch.

“Thank you, dear. I love you.”  
“I love you too, sweetheart.” Stretch leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his mate’s head, then continued humming until soft snores filled the air. When he was sure he wouldn't wake them, he carefully carried his sleeping family to bed for a much needed rest.


End file.
